


A Long Time Coming

by wholocker78218



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: A look in to the domestic life of Rita Calhoun and Rafael Barba.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Rita Calhoun
Kudos: 12





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This just wouldn't leave me alone, Rafa is the kind of character that can be shipped with everyone.

"Your hair is really soft after you wash it.”

Rafael looked up at Rita who was running her fingers across his scalp, her nails grazing across his skin making tingles run down his spine. Theirs was an odd relationship; friends with benefits during college, the occasional hook up when working together at the DA's office before she flipped to the defence side of the law. After that their physical relationship ended, Rafael felt as though she abandoned him and yet all these years later, here they are together again, lounging on the sofa together on a Sunday morning, domestic in a way they had never been.

Rafael never thought they would be in this position, together in a way beyond the physical, and yet the calmness inside of him was a feeling he could only compare to visiting his Abuela while she was still alive. He felt safe, none of the horrors of this job haunting his thoughts, just a serenity he never thought he'd feel again, especially with Rita Calhoun of all people. He'd spent the last decade or so having her aggravate the hell out of him. Never in a million years did he think he would feel this for Rita, but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to regret a single second of it.

"You always have loved my hair," he responds, leaning into the touch, he can see the smirk pulling at her lips.

"Sometimes I think you're a cat in human form,” his eyebrow quirks up a silent plea for her to elaborate. "You like being petted, your fur - sorry, hair - is soft, you're grumpy almost constantly, you would sleep all day if you could, and finally," she pauses the smirk taking over completely.

Rafael merely rolls his eyes and waits for her to finish.

"You never do what I tell you," Rita grins triumphantly at his glower.

She watches as the cogs in his brain turn, the glower turning to his own smug smirk that irritates her as much as it amuses. He manoeuvres his arms to push himself up and over her, his knees pushing her thighs apart to settle himself between them. Much to her chagrin he keeps their bodies apart, Rita can feel the warmth he radiates - he always did run hot- but wishes it was once again pressed against her.

Rita doesn't know how they got here either, there has always been a pull between them, a chemistry she could never find with another, no matter how much she wanted there to be. She refuses to believe in destiny or fate or any of that rubbish but she can't shake the feeling that they were always heading for this, and although she’ll never admit it out loud, she wouldn't swap this for anything.

With Rafael she knows she doesn't need to put on the heartless lawyer facáde to protect herself, she does it because he was there when she created it, he knows her better than anybody else. As much he can antagonise her, he can calm her as well.

Watching him now holding himself above her, his green eyes sparkling with the same mischief she recognises from the first time they met, there's a warmth in her chest she refuses to name.

"Oh honey, you love it when I don't do what you tell me, and if I remember correctly, it even turns you on," she wants to wipe the smirk off his face and grasps the front of his old Harvard t-shirt and crushes their mouths together.

She can taste the coffee he had with breakfast, a rich roast that suits him in a way she can’t quite put into words. She feels him lower himself to fit in the cradle of her thighs, the heat from either the kiss or his body warming her to the core, desire begins to fill her thoughts as their tongues slide together in a slow dance that satisfies her more than any other sexual partner has ever managed.

Her hands slide to his sides, sliding under his shirt to feel smooth bronze skin. Rafael braces himself on an elbow moving his free-hand to pull her thigh over his hip, bringing them closer, grinding together slowly, their movements languid and unhurried.

It's Rita who pulls away first, Rafael trails kisses down her cheek to her jaw, sucking softly to not leave any marks, he trails lower to Rita's neck leaving wet open-mouthed kisses, before blowing cool air, making Rita shiver in pleasure.

"We are too old to be doing this on the couch”, she breathes and feels him smile against her skin.

"Speak for yourself," she slaps his side for that, he merely laughs at her reaction. In an attempt to regain control she drags her nails along his back and neck, back into his hair, grasping a handful of greying hair and tugging. The resulting moan making her smirk in triumph.

"Come on, be good for me, Rafi, take me to bed.” Like flicking a switch, Rafael grows still for a brief second before pulling them both off the sofa and down the hallway to the bedroom, as much as he may disagree he aches to please, the right words from the right person and he is putty in their hands.

Yeah, she doesn't know how they got here but she wouldn't change it for the world, Rafael Barba is hers and she's not letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I write when I can which at the moment isn't often but I do try, find me on tumblr @angelicdestieldemon and feel free to send me prompts, I'll get to them when I can!


End file.
